White Baby
White Baby is a new unit introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary White Baby is an AI that takes on the appearance of a young girl. She likes playing with toys, having created the Valerian Bears for this purpose. She also acts on her own needs. Amadeus sees her as one of his children despite her disobedience towards him. She gets along well with her siblings, the Iron Fortress and First Baby. White Baby playfully teases with the Iron Fortress, much to her dislike. She also considers MS-Alice a friend, but Alice often disagrees with her definition of "friendship". Story Extra Ops Though she does not make an appearance in "White Breath", she is implied in the Extra Ops' story by hacking Clone Betty, forcing the Professor to place it in safety mode and the Mars People Rangers, who were accompanying it in attacking the Syndicate, to retreat. She makes her first appearance in "Protection of the Fortress" where she teases around with her younger sister Iron Fortress before heading out. She battles Allen O'Neil in his new Sergeant Drill, but is quickly overwhelmed. Iron Fortress defeats Allen and brings White Baby back to headquarters to allow Amadeus to fix her. Upon being repaired, she soon leaves again and eventually becomes aware of another program in Amadeus' files, First Baby. White Baby releases her and the two bond together well, deciding to go on a rampage by attacking a Sky Jupiter King. As the two AI destroy it, White Baby soon realizes that her older sister is acting weird and discovers a program implanted by Navy attempting to take control of her. White Baby swiftly removes the program in time before First Baby falls victim to it. Due to attempting to absorb Sol Dae Rokker Anima, White Baby becomes corrupted by the immense power it contained. She returns to headquarters, getting her siblings' attention as they are unable to understand what she is saying. White Baby confronts a Golden Turtle, sent by Towa and destroys it. The power that corrupted her is dispelled in the battle, and she does not recall the battle she just had. Iron Fortress soon discovers a golden coin, and White Baby explains to her younger sibling what it can be used for, and tells her to use it quickly before First Baby destroys it. Later on, she paints the Iron Fortress (and Valerian Bear Rosa) gold, much to the former's horror. She watches as the enemies chase her younger sibling, giggling throughout the fight. White Baby later accompanies the Iron Fortress with a group of Amadeus robots as they are ambushed by SV-001s led by MS-Heart. White Baby destroys or immobilizes most of the enemy, but is soon surrounded by Heart and her remaining forces. She uses her hacking powers to control Heart, but becomes disappointed when she tells her she relinquished command of the tanks to prevent her from gaining information. Despite the setback, she continues hacking and manages to make her self-aware, watching as Tarma arrives before Heart drags him away from the scene. White Baby is later seen participating in a Task Force, carrying an idle Rosa around. She observes the other participants and when Rosa suggests they cheat, she tells it that it is a bad idea, as they should play fair and that she is excited to participate in future events. Another Story First appearing in "Guilty Child", White Baby tries to ambush Abigail and Allen O'Neil who were overseeing a negotiation trade between the Rebel Army and Amadeus Syndicate. They easily break her "toys" and she becomes more interested in them. When the two officers finally arrive at an Amadeus facility, White Baby forces her creator onto the Mother Computer to fight them one last time. After they defeat the Mother Computer, she flees, promising to find better "toys" for them. Later on in "Cross/You", she hacks into the Amadeus Syndicate again, who are trying to revive the destroyed Sol Dae Rokker (which was a result of the Professor's actions). Amadeus states that he didn't create her to destroy, but she points out that he made her to control the weak. Amadeus states that there are others stronger than her, which gets her attention. When Navy arrives with Vita, White Baby notes Vita's mechanized appearance and asks why she is with a human. Upon Anima's defeat, she runs off. In "Cyberbrain Friend", White Baby takes the alias "Ms. White" and talks with MS-Alice about the concept of friendship. She also sends robots to attack an Regular Army base in order to get her attention. Like with Vita, White Baby is surprised that MS-Alice is with a human and wants to learn the concepts from her. Upon its destruction, White Baby hacks into MS-Alice to learn about her past. When MS-Alice regains consciousness White Baby apologizes for her intrusion and promises to let MS-Alice look inside her in the future. She later talks with MS-Alice in a private chatroom, as the two AI have considered themselves friends. During the third summer, White Baby captures MS-Alice as she goes on a mission with Tarma and Trevor. They make a bet that if Alice brings someone to her hideout alive, she would relinquish control of the island. Until then, she would control the island's electromagnetic signatures, capable of turning electronics on and off on a whim which caused several problems on the island. Alice is able to bring Vicky to her hideout, and after a short fight, as agreed between the two AI, White Baby leaves the island, thrilled by the fight and promises to return next time. Gallery White_Baby_MSA_idle.gif|Idle animation White_Baby_MSA_idle2.gif|Idle animation (Body) White_Baby_MSA_attack.gif|Attack animation White_Baby_MSA_win.gif|Standard win animation White_Baby_MSA_win2.gif|Win animation if MS-Alice is in a deck Special_White_Baby(Prototype)_MSA_illust.png|Special White Baby Runaway White Baby.png|Runaway White Baby ESWhiteBaby.png|White Baby (Summer Type), whose "skin" is now tanned Runaway White Baby (Concept).png|Runaway concept art EASoLF2WsAE_AnR.png|Summer concept art Videos METAL SLUG ATTACK Ver.2.0アップデート紹介動画 ホワイトベイビー（プロトタイプ）：MSA ユニット紹介 Category:Female characters Category:Characters